Young Love
by Serena Rylatt
Summary: Post war Ron finally decides to declare his feelings for Hermione, but will it all go to plan? Slightly cheesy but we all need a little bit of mush in our lives don't we? Multiple pairings. Nothing offensive. Now AU taking DH into consideration.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm new to the world of fanfiction and just wrote this for a bit of shipping fun, I get the feeling all the characters will be paired off in the end which is corny yes, but I'm like that! I'm hoping this is going to be about 8/9 chapters long. Happy reading!**

Chapter One

Ron Weasley rolled up his sleeves for the umpteenth time but to no avail. The flimsy robe kept defying him, determined to make him suffer in the stuffy heat of an extremely cramped classroom. Ron looked around, there must have been about eighty Gryffindors crammed into the one room. He did understand the purpose of these Muggle Relations classes, especially after the endless lecture from his mother after complaining about them a couple of times. He supposed it was a good thing that the Ministry was trying to improve things in the wizarding world, wizzard-muggle relations in particular, what with muggles being even more affected by the second war than the first, he just didn't want the extra hassle and he'd never really been fond of change.

There had been a lot of changes over the past year. The war had begun but, with the vital information provided by Order loyal Snape and Draco Malfoy, had ended quickly. To cut a long story short, Harry had successfully defeated Voldemort and the prophecy had been fulfilled. As with all wars, though, there had been many casualties, including deaths. Ron thought about his brothers every day, still feeling a shoot of pain inside whenever anything reminded him of Charlie, Percy or Fred. Telling his dad had been the worst part. They had sat around his hospital bed, his mother's eyes red raw from crying, Ginny sobbing into his shoulder while he just sat there, stone-like. For weeks he didn't understand why he hadn't shed one tear, why he had just drifted around the Burrow trying to help the rest of them cope instead of grieving himself, why he had been the only one whose eyes were dry at the funeral.

In the middle of June, he and George had had a talk about everything. They hadn't been amazingly close in the past, in fact Ron could only really relate to Charlie, always asking him for advice and help when he was in trouble. It had been hard enough when he'd gone to Romania, but now he knew he wasn't coming back…Ron couldn't bare to think of what George must be going through. The whole of the Weasley family had become closer after that. What Ron would've avoided before at all costs now happened on a regular basis when the whole clan sat down for 'family chats'. He always sat on his mother's right hand side. Subconsciously he desperately wanted to comfort and protect her. That was why after a short grumble about having to do even more muggle studies, this time compulsory, he did exactly what he was told and turned up without a second thought.

Three months after the final battle and things seemed to be getting back to as close to normality as possible. It was mid-August and the new Ministry scheme to improve the relationship between the wizarding and muggle world had begun. All Hogwarts students were to participate in a two week intensive Muggle Studies course. This included Ron, Harry and Hermione due to the other Ministry master plan to reopen Hogwarts as if the war had never begun. This meant that the trio were now in their final school year but could no longer joke about the fact there seemed to be twice the amount of first years than the year before, because there actually were. Ron wondered whether it was this fact that made the room so stuffy, or whether it was just the usual summer heat along with the immense boredom and fatigue which made him feel like he was about to faint.

The past few nights had been spent chatting until the morning with those he hadn't seen for about a year, asking after family members and sharing silent moments for those who could no longer be with them. Ron yawned, too tired, or lazy, to bother trying to hide it.

"So tell us Mr Weasley, what in your opinion can we lean today from Romeo and Juliet?"

Being put on the spot certainly woke him up a bit. He didn't have the foggiest who Romeo and Juliet were, or what they taught. He tried to sneak a quick peek at Hermione's notes that she had so furiously scribbled, but her smooth, elegant hands covered the parchment in front of her. What was she taking notes for anyway? Wasn't this all a bit pointless for muggleborns who knew al the answers already? Nevertheless Hermione's hand shot up in the air and waved around for a bit until the teacher, whose name Ron had failed to listen to in the first place, called on her for the answer.

"Hasn't changed a bit, has she?" Ron muttered to Harry who was sitting on the other side of him.

"She's changed a lot more than you know" thought Harry.

**A/N Well thats it for the first chappie guys, hope you liked it. It was shorter than I expected but I quite like this length. Please R&R I really want to know if I'm on the right lines!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so I'm going to try and be quick with this one, I want it all up and finished by Deathly Hallows, different pov this time and it will be for every chapter, anyway enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Harry Potter wondered whether his best friend of seven years would ever see just how much their female companion had changed, along with everything else in their lives. 'Yep' thought Harry 'a hell of a lot of things have changed since the war.' He didn't like to dwell on it too often but he couldn't help it, there were times when it felt like the only purpose to his life was Voldemort, and avenging his parents' death. Now that all of that was in the past, he didn't quite know what to do with himself. A couple of weeks beforehand, Ginny had ended their brief relationship, telling Harry that 'it wasn't working'. Harry had a suspicion that there was someone else but he didn't want to upset Ginny further, she'd gone through enough that year, and so he accepted it. That didn't mean he was over her though, not by a long way.

He sat in the boiling classroom, feeling very much like a sardine crammed into the tiniest tin, and gazed at the back of the girl who sat directly in front of him. He watched her whisper with the girl sitting next to her, watched her giggle quietly so as not to attract the professor's attention, glanced away quickly when he realised she was turning round, but not before catching a glimpse of a faint smile and that scar across her cheek that she was so proud of. They'd all been touched with dark magic and Harry knew that none of them would ever be the same again. Each and every one of them who had seen the horror of battle after battle had all matured so much faster than they should of, they had been forced to grow up by circumstance and, though they had missed at least a year of childhood, everyone seemed to know what they wanted out of life. 'Everyone except me that is' Harry thought, sensing that he was about to slip into another cycle of depression, self loathing and self pity. He tried to remind himself of his Gryffindor courage and how he alone had gone through the veil, he alone had . . .

"Wow!" gasped Ron beside him, suddenly sitting upright, shocking Harry out of his daydreams. He glanced up at the television screen which, supposedly, held the whole room's attention. They seemed to be watching a film version of Romeo and Juliet. Harry recognized the young man as Leonardo something-or-other due to the many hours of television watching at the Dursley's, boy he was glad that he didn't have to go there ever again! The young woman _was_ very pretty, Harry supposed, if you like that sort of thing. She turned around on the screen and Harry noticed the white feathery wings she was wearing. He grinned to himself. Ron always had had a thing for angels. Once he had almost stopped breathing after seeing Hermione in a white flannel nightdress, it had been very amusing watching Hermione's confusion and Ron's hyperventilating.

A note appeared on Harry's lap, the scrawled writing made it difficult to read but after looking at Ron's sappy smile, gazing at Hermione who was, apparently, oblivious, made it clear. Harry squinted, hoping that he would be proved extremely wrong. He wasn't. 'Asking Mione to go out with me to next Hogsmeade visit, wish me luck?!' Harry gulped and scribbled back quickly 'Wait til tonight, I'll give you some tips, yeh?' Harry didn't know why but Ron seemed to think that Harry was a complete lady's man, this was far from the truth but Harry needed time to prevent Ron from being humiliated. He knew Hermione would let him down gently, but he also knew that Ron thought he was in there already. Ron always had been a bit slow at reading the signs but even Harry had noticed the amount of time Hermione and George were spending together whenever they were all at The Burrow. He knew they had been working on some Ministry project but the way Hermione smiled at George. . . it was exactly the way Harry wished Ginny would smile at him. 'Sure' came the next note before Ron whispered "Hey look, I bet that William Sheepshearer could give me a few lessons on the ladies.'' as the couple on screen started kissing. Harry was about to reply, telling Ron that the man he was watching wasn't Shakespeare and that the whole tale ended in death and sadness, as far as he could remember anyway, when the whole class began to file out of the classroom for lunch.

As desperate as Harry was for air, he reached for Ginny's arm and pulled her back into the room.

"Harry, I told you - we're over!" she protested before Harry shoved the note into her hands. Recognizing her brother's scrawl immediately, she bit her lip.

"We need to do something fast." said Harry

"I can't I've got to meet Draco, but don't worry I'll think of something, ok?" she hurried out of the classroom while Harry's fists automatically clenched. Draco Malfoy, he was her someone else.

**A/N Since I got no reviews for my first chapter cries I'm offering cyber cookies for the first to review, go on, you know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N No reviews eh? Well I'll just keep the cookies for myself! Anyway even if you guys out there don't like it I'm determined to finish this little story!**

Chapter Three

Draco Malfoy watched as his girlfriend wrenched her hand from his only to wave it around in the air, trying to provoke from him an acknowledgement of her turmoil.

"But Draco, what am I going to do?" Ginny wailed melodramatically. He didn't have an answer, he didn't really care either but Draco knew that women wanted you to listen and care about their problems, no matter how insignificant they are.

"Why don't you just get straight to the point and tell him?" Draco grinned as he imagined Weasley's face when he found out that the love of his life was getting it on with his brother. 'No Draco, stop it' he berated himself, 'if this is going to work you've got to respect her family, she's accepted your death eater dad and trophy wife mother, after all' He didn't want to lose Ginny, she was the only good thing in his life at the moment. In fact, she was the only thing in his life at the moment. She had been the only one to treat him as an equal, even after helping to defeat Voldemort, she was the only person he knew not to give him a filthy look every time she saw him. He loved that about her. She knew his past, his mistakes and yet she was still willing to give him a chance. He gripped her hand tighter.

"Go on look, he's over there, why not get it over with now?" he suggested, wanting to get this business out of the way as soon as possible so that they could concentrate on other, more exciting, past times.

"Yeah, its probably for the best." she took a deep breath "Stay here would you? You're not exactly the person he wants to see right now." she asked. Draco hated being told what to do, but decided to stay behind the pillar where she had left him. A moment later, his eyeing up his girlfriend from behind was interrupted by none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Are you looking for jigglypuffs as well? It's definitely the right weather for them, don't you agree?" Draco didn't understand a word that had just come out of her mouth but he knew one thing, he may not have any friends but there was no way that he'd sink as low as socializing with this loony.

"Um…Ginny was looking for you.' Draco pointed in the direction in which Ginny had begun approaching Ron.

"Oh! Well, thank you. Have a nice day." were her parting words before she bounded off to catch up with her friend. Draco watched as Ginny looked momentarily confused before carrying along towards Ron with Luna tagging along.

Draco considered that he had stayed in the same place for an ample amount of time to fulfil his girlfriends request and decided to sneak further and try to overhear the conversation, it would pass some time after all. As he approached the ledge which Weasley was sitting on he began to hear snippets of the conversation - Weasley, it seemed, was in complete denial and kept asking whether Ginny was winding him up. The look on his face was one of utter shock and disbelief, it was priceless, utterly priceless. He was an idiot if he actually thought that Granger would even consider going out with him. She deserved better, even if she was a mud blood. Damn it Draco - muggleborn, muggleborn, how many times?!

Draco was now only a couple of pillars away from the one Luna was leaning against, looking dreamily into the distance. 'Nutter', concluded Draco, having seen enough of her to accept that what everyone said was true. His gaze moved a little to the right where Weasley was sitting shaking his head as Ginny put on her more soothing voice, trying to calm him. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her. The way her fiery hair glistened in the sun, her juicy lips moving slowly as she tried all she could to find light in her brother's situation. She was his, and he had never felt happier. Her hands were on her hips, Draco thought of all the times she'd run those hands through his hair, helping him to forget the past. He moved closer to them without realising it, wanting to press his lips against hers, wanting to hold her in his arms and whisper things in her ear, tell her how he'd never let her go.

"Well, why don't you go out with Luna? I'm sure you'd get on so well and I bet Hermione would be _really _jealous!"

'Oh dear, not a good move Gin, not a good move' Draco thought. Even he could see what a disaster that situation could turn into. He burst into the scene, trying to distract Weasley by groping his sister. He ran up to Ginny, put his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She spun around to greet him with a kiss before realising who they were stood in front of and turned around again. Draco moved his hands further down so that they were resting on her thighs and raised an eyebrow at Weasley, challenging him. He looked as if he was about to explode. Draco could no longer tell where his hairline was, both hair and face were exactly the same shade. Blondie put one of her hands over Weasley's, a silent reminder to calm down. Draco smirked, knowing he could get away with anything, and kissed Ginny's neck once more.

Shortly Draco found himself being dragged from the scene by Ginny. 'Shit' thought Draco, he had completely missed the end of the conversation, too busy planning the quickest route to the nearest broom closet, hoping it would be empty. He pondered a moment about talking to Ginny about it but then realised that he had no reason to care about Weasley or that mental Blondie and instead pulled his girlfriend along the route he'd planned.

"Draco babes, I'm starving!" she said looking longing back at the Great Hall where lunch was currently being served.

"So am I." he grinned as he opened the door and 'persuaded' her to join him in the cupboard.

**A/N Another chapter done and the next one coming right up! Please click the little button that says 'review'**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Wayhay quick update, I like this cute little chapter!**

Chapter Four

Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were sat cross legged on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room, both in their own little worlds. Neither has spoken for at least ten minutes due to Luna's typical daydreaming and Ginny's mentally reliving a certain part of her lunch hour. She grinned, sure going out with Draco Malfoy may not be the brightest idea on many counts, but boy he was a good kisser. Ginny seemed to have a thing for danger and excitement, 'bad boys' were wild and passionate, she loved that. When she was younger she naively expected Harry Potter to be the epitome of excitement, but after a few dates he hadn't really lived up to her expectations. She had grown up a lot over the past year, realised that Harry had just been a silly crush and that friendship was all that they could ever have. Not wanting to sound cruel, Harry bored her. After all the drama of the war, Harry had wanted to settle down for a bit, Ginny on the other hand had only just had a taste of adventure and excitement - she loved it. Draco surprised her nearly everyday. Dragging her into broom cupboards, sneaking down to the dungeons, he even left her little notes everywhere so that she'd always be thinking about him. 'Ha, he would die if I ever told anyone about those' Ginny thought.

Ginny handed Luna a mirror to admire the hair that Ginny had spent the last half an hour perfecting. To her horror Luna gasped with shock and began to scrape her hair back into a regular ponytail before tipping her head upside down and flicking her hair back, leaving her hair where it fell.

"Are you mad?!" cried Ginny "That took me _ages _to do, don't you want to look good for Ron?"

"You know I do, but I don't want to attract any chevchores do I?"

Ginny knew better than to ask what chevchores were and decided to give up on the hair.

"Ronald is just using me anyway. That's obvious."

Ginny suddenly felt very guilty.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" she asked nervously, realising the very awkward position she was in. She didn't want to force her friend into doing anything she didn't want to, especially if she was going to end up hurt, but she knew her brother couldn't cope with being stood up, especially by Luna.

"I do like Ronald very, very much, but I won't pretend I haven't heard the things he's said about me. Think of all the times you've had to remind him that my name isn't actually Looney?"

"Well you've just got to prove him wrong haven't you? You look stunning, trust me, and after an amazing evening Ron will realise how wonderful you truly are!" Ginny hoped her words sounded convincing because she certainly wasn't. Luna seemed to agree though.

"How do I make him see that I'm not a complete headcase?" Ginny had to suppress a smile at how the question was posed so genuinely.

"Just be yourself." she said warmly. Luna smiled dreamily and began to hum as she attached her butterbeer cork necklace. 'Maybe not' thought Ginny.

Someone behind them cleared their throat and as Ginny turned around to face Ron, Luna had already leapt up beside him. 'At least he's made some effort' thought Ginny as she looked him up and down 'And he's been working on his compliments' as he told Luna that she looked stunning. It was times like these when Ginny envied Luna's sleek figure and elegance. It was times like these that she needed Draco. She sighed as she glanced at her watch, only a few minutes had passed since Luna and Ron had walked off arm in arm, her giggling at the first of his probably plentiful bad jokes and him grinning broadly as they sneaked out for a moonlight stroll of the grounds. Ginny was almost 100 percent sure that they would not get caught, Ron knew all the secret hideaways of Hogwarts almost as well as Fred and George themselves. Fred…her breath hitched in her throat and she blinked again and again until she was satisfied that the tears would not come. She'd had enough of crying over the last few months. She checked her wristwatch again, admiring the silver links and pretty blue fascia. She loved the fact that she could actually tell the time from it, unlike the ones she'd received from her mother over the years. This watch was from Harry for her birthday. It was muggle made but he'd bewitched it to work inside the school. She though t for a second about going to see Harry, he was only a staircase away and she was sure that he wouldn't mind getting woken. 'But no' she reminded herself 'I can't let him get the wrong idea and besides, I promised Luna that I'd wait up for her.' She tried to think back to when she and Luna had become real friends rather than two people who had the occasional conversation in the corridor, but then became overcome with tiredness and was very aware of exactly how comfy leaning against the most battered armchair of the common room really was, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Is she awake?"

"Shhhh.."

Ginny could feel drips of water on her bare arms and feet. She opened her eyes slowly and put her hand to an ache in her neck. Still half a sleep she was vaguely aware of two figures, dripping wet and kissing in the middle of the room. 'Kissing?!' Ginny thought, waking up fully only to realise that she was right. Ron and Luna, drenched to the bone, were holding hands and kissing gently. He whispered something in her ear before starting up the stairs to his dormitory. She smiled insanely before flopping onto the floor next to Ginny.

"Thanks." she murmured before falling asleep in her dripping skirt and cardigan. Ginny smiled to herself, thinking of the 'I told you so's' Draco would have to deal with the next day.

**A/N So this was short but since nobody is reading it doesn't really matter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Yay reviews! Thank you so much guys, my mum went into hospital yesterday and you all cheered me up when I got back from visiting! And yes, I know this story is random but we all need a bit of randomness in our lives and basically this story is an excuse for me to pair up all the characters who I'd like to see as couples but who probably never will be!**

Chapter Five

George Weasley grinned at the letter he had just received. 'Ickle Ronnikins in wuv is he?" with Looney Lovegood of all people! 'She would be looney for going out with him' thought George. He reached for a quill but then wondered whether there was any point in replying after all, as far as he could tell the whole 10 feet of parchment had been his younger brother rambling on about his girlfriend, now of three months. He scanned the parchment again and found the one line that he'd have to respond to:

"Hope you can make it to Harry's for xmas" George squinted, the next word looked suspiciously like 'Hermione's' but it had been poorly scribbled out and replaced by " 'we've all' been dying to see you."

Even in his wildest dreams, George never expected he'd fall for anyone who'd been a prefect, let alone one of his younger brother's mates, but when they'd spent the summer completing a top secret Ministry project together he'd come to realise that she wasn't that bad. In fact, she wasn't bad at all, she was a laugh and, though she still checked him every time he cursed, they got on really well. She had helped him through the terrible infusion of emotions he'd been left with after the war. Always knowing exactly what to say and when to say it. He thought he'd helped her too, shown her how to loosen up a bit and have fun. He would always remember the night when she'd had a few too many glasses of nettle wine celebrating their accomplishment and success for the Ministry. He, of course, had been the perfect gentleman, escorting her up to her room, ready to leave without so much as a friendly hug, he certainly hadn't expected her to jump on him and ravish his mouth. Not that he'd minded one little bit, he had started to see exactly how much of an attractive woman she'd turned into over the past few weeks, even so he decided to do the right thing and left her to sleep. He could still recall the exact shade of scarlet she'd blushed when he told her of the evening's events the next day, detailing her sly and cunning taking advantage of his drunken state. His surprise was unimaginable when she had replied, telling him that if he ever wanted a rematch then he was welcome to get his own back before walking out of the room leaving George with his jaw dropping open with shock. Ginny had obviously been a good influence on her. George wondered how to phrase his owl to Hermione without making it sound like he was letting her down too badly or showing that he was bitterly disappointed that they couldn't spend their first Christmas since the war together.

Suddenly he heard an explosion from the shop below and shook his head. His new assistant wasn't a patch on Fred, he only left Geraldine to mind the shop for five minutes, how was she going to cope when he left to spend Christmas in France with Bill and Fleur? She was apparently going to be announcing her pregnancy on Boxing Day, according to his mum who was rarely wrong about this sort of thing. She had even made them practise their responses to the news. At first George's had been 'Quick work there Billy, bet you had fun with that, eh?' but his mother had soon made him change it to a quick 'Congratulations'. He wasn't looking forward to it much, no Hermione, no joke shop and no good old England. Plus his dad had left him with the task of telling Ron that he couldn't come to the Weasley - Delacour castle to party with Fleur's masses of part veela relations. Though, with his new bird and all, George wondered whether Ron would even be bothered. 'No, hang on, it's Ron, of course he would' thought George ' And he won't be too thrilled that Draco Malfoy is the main reason why he'd not allowed either!' Because Ginny had wanted to stay at Hogwarts with Draco, Ron had been enlisted to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't 'get up to any funny business' their mother had said. 'Fat lot of good it'll do' was George's unspoken response. Still, at least Ron's mates will probably stick around at Hogwarts too, George didn't suppose that Hermione and Harry would be so keen on Christmas for two at his cottage, not so far from the school itself. To this day George still couldn't believe that _the _Harry Potter had gone and bought himself a _cottage. _A cottage!? Where he apparently lived with some random girl who'd taken over her deceased father's magazine. It was all very bizarre, but, supposed George, everyone's lives had been turned upside down over the past year. He really wanted to catch up with the Gryffindor gang properly, not just getting snippets of information through Hermione's letters. He sighed as he heard a shrill screech from below, that was going to have to wait.

**A/N Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy so please click the button!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N And the story continues...**

**Just remembered that maybe I should add some kind of disclaimer so here it is: I own nothing (except maybe the plot), JKs the lucky one!**

Chapter Six

Hermione Granger turned another page of her new copy of 'Charmologists - the wizards behind the magic' only to find it blotched with hundreds of tiny snowflakes. She gave up, stuffing the book back into her bag, overflowing with work and books that she wanted to complete before the holidays. She brushed a snowflake off her cheek somewhat wistfully. She hadn't every really seen the excitement of snow but now, looking around her at Ginny and Draco and Ron and Luna, she could appreciate how romantic it was.

To say she was a little disappointed on receiving George's letter would be an understatement. She had desperately wanted them to spend this Christmas together, not only was it the first since the war had ended but it was their first as a couple and she had wanted to show everyone that they were an item, as it were. She had even gone through such frivolities as to plan an outfit for Christmas Day, with Ginny's help of course. She could still wear the dress from her mother, but it just wouldn't be the same. She would have also liked to have seen some of the Order members again, most of whom were always happy to engage in an in-depth discussion about some magical theory or another, something that never happened with Harry and Ron. She supposed that most of the Order would be heading to France to celebrate with Bill and Fleur. And George. She had considered spending the holidays with her parents at one point, but after taking a glance at the two couples with whom she and Harry now spent the majority of their time, decided it was too cruel to leave Harry as a complete and utter gooseberry. There had also been talk of them all squishing into Harry's cottage, however Luna had declared it unfit for entertaining for fears that a rickington may be on the loose. When Hermione had first heard of Luna's moving in with Harry, platonically of course, she was extremely doubtful, but after their four months of house sharing, before moving back to Hogwarts, they had apparently been having a great time. Luna was trying to keep the Quibbler up and running in memory of her father and Harry was getting in some practise for auror training by partaking in a Ministry summer scheme for young wizards. She guessed that they did have a lot in common, unlike Luna and herself who would never be the best of friends. Even Ginny, and more recently Ron, had taken a liking to Luna and seemed to find it amusing how Hermione became so exasperated at Luna's nonsensical comments. Their characters were utter opposites, even Ron could see that much. When he'd asked Hermione's advice on the Christmas present he'd chosen for his girlfriend she had declared it 'disgustingly tacky' only for him to grin widely and murmur 'Perfect' to himself. Hermione, naturally, had already bought and wrapped her presents, hoping to secure herself some extra reading time on the last Hogsmeade visit before the holidays. Nevertheless she had found herself agreeing to go with Harry to collect all of his gifts. 'Typical' thought Hermione when he'd asked her, but she would rather spend time with him than with Ron and Luna or Ginny and, shudder, Draco Malfoy. Speaking of the foursome, Hermione turned around to see if her ears were correct in telling her that there was trouble in paradise. Obviously not for Ginny and Draco, who were too busy sucking each others faces for there to be any arguments, but looking over at Ron and Luna, not all seemed to be well.

"Are you telling me that you don't even know what day it is today Ronald?" Luna said in what appeared to be her usual dreamy mellow-calm voice, but Hermione could see tears welling up in her watery grey eyes.

"Of course I do, its Friday isn't it?"

"Yes Ronald, its Friday. Did you also know that it was four months to this day that we had our first date, our first kiss? It was one month to this day when I finally told you I loved you, and can you remember what you said to me that night?" the tears were still holding back.

"I know." said Ron quietly.

"But you really don't know, do you Ronald? You really don't know at all." A stray tear rolled silently down her cheek as she got up and walked slowly back inside.

"Sometimes she just doesn't make any sense." stated Ron, more to himself than to anyone in particular. Hermione thought that Luna's last words were the most sensible thing that had ever come out of her mouth.

"I do love her, I do. I love her so much that when I see her walking away I can't breath and when I see her walking towards me I forget to. I need her. I love her. I…"

"Then tell her" was Hermione's simple response.

"I can't" muttered Ron as he wandered away, only offering the word 'walking' as a response when Harry asked him where he was going.

When Ron was safely out of earshot, Harry plonked himself next to Hermione with the words

"We need a plan" Hermione was just about to start reeling off a list of potions ingredients like a muggle would repeat their telephone number before she stopped herself, it would take too long and was too risky. True love was not to be meddled with, not with magic anyway. They spent a moment or two reflecting on various ideas before a mischievous grin spread across Hermione's face.

"I think its about time we try things muggle stylee!" As Hermione outlined her plan and its requirements to Harry, she was quite shocked at herself, and not just because she had used the word 'stylee' either. 'Its Ginny's influence, and George's!' she thought to herself with a grin. Once Harry was well and truly on board there was only one thing left to decide - a willing volunteer.

"So…do any sexy young women owe you any favours?" asked Hermione hopefully

"Actually" said Harry "I've got the perfect person in mind."

**A/N Ahh 'muggle stylee' I liked that bit for some reason, please tell me which bits you liked, or didn't like, by reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Ooh a longer chapter, I liked this one probably cos I like Romilda but anyhoos on with the story...**

Chapter Seven

Romilda Vane looked herself up and down in the dormitory mirror. 'Slut' she thought to herself, there wasn't really any other word for it. She fiddled with the lacy lingerie that barely covered her decency and glanced, slightly disgusted, at the shocking red fingernails that matched her deep red lipstick. The black patent high heels she was wearing were already giving her blisters and she decided to ease the excruciating pain in her nearly numb feet by sitting on the edge of her bed for a while. She still had five minutes before she could venture into the Common Room and then, after some last minute 'tips', as he called them, from Harry, into the seventh year boys dormitory.

She grinned thinking of Harry, he was definitely _fit as_. And what she was about to do just proved that she would do anything for him. Her grin turned into a grimace as she reminded herself that it wasn't hot stuff Harry that she was meant to seduce, it was his lanky ginger mate. She supposed that he wasn't that bad looking, especially now he was a war hero and all, but Harry was definitely the one for her. Romilda Potter, she just loved the way it just rolled off her tongue.

Three minutes to go. Boy she hoped that Harry had chucked everyone out of the Common Room by now. It was nearly half eleven but on Christmas Eve everyone seemed to want to stay up all night. If anyone did see her like this…well mortified would not even begin to cover it. People called her 'easy' as it was, just because she had confidence, her current attire would probably warrant the additions of slut, whore and prostitute to the list of abusive labels. Luckily all but two of her dorm had gone home for Christmas, and the remaining roomie accepted her excuse of seducing Harry as a reason for her immanent sneaking out. Families seemed to be a lot closer nowadays, nevertheless Romilda had insisted on staying at Hogwarts, if Harry Potter asks you to do something, you do it - no questions. She did have a few questions though, like 'Why the hell am I supposed to attempt to sleep with Ron Weasley?' Harry had insisted that it wouldn't get that far and she should bloody well hope not! She was saving herself for Harry in any case. When he had actually got to the explanation point she vaguely heard something about Luna, hurt, test and love before she was well and truly immersed in his glittering green eyes while everything else stopped mattering.

It was time. Romilda thought for second about applying another layer of lip-gloss but decided that it would probably be easier without and, with one last wink to herself, she walked down to the Common Room, trying all she could to keep the heel-clicking to a minimum. When she reached the final stair, their eyes met across the room, he was stood by a flickering fireplace, almost burnt out, all she wanted to do was run up, fling her arms around him and pull him into a passionate, lust filled kiss. It was all so romantic and Romilda almost forgot why they were really there until-

"So, are you ready?" Harry awoke her from her fantasy. She nodded in what she hoped was a calm manner - when inside she was hyperventilating and screaming with excitement as he took a step closer to her to recap 'The Plan'. She could smell chocolate on his breath and smiled as she glanced at the pile of wizard cards on a nearby table. She supposed that she would probably still be able to taste it on his lips if she could just lean that tiny bit forward and let their mouths meet.

She suddenly blushed as she realised that she was stood in her underwear in front of Harry Potter. The Harry Potter she'd been desperately lusting after for years. For a moment she wondered where exactly Harry had acquired the sexy underwear, before coming to her senses and concluding that Hermione Granger, who had painted her nails and curled her hair for her, by magic naturally, had probably bought them from some muggle shop. She almost laughed imagining her in some upmarket lingerie boutique, it was an interesting scene to picture.

Harry seemed to misinterpret her amusement for anxiety and took her hand by surprise.

"You're still ok with this aren't you?" he asked.

"Well…" she said putting on a doubtful face, wanting to milk it for all it was worth.

"Please do this…for me, Milly." his eyes were pleading and her knees had gone weak at the mention of her nickname, he was the only one who ever called her that, and she definitely preferred it to 'Roms' or whatever idiotic name her roommates insisted on calling her. All she could do was nod and she began to climb the stairs to where Ron was…sleeping?

"Hang on a sec, what if he's not awake?" asked Romilda, hoping for this to be a flawed plan if it meant her spending just a little more time with Harry.

"He'll be awake, stressing over his love life and wondering where the hell she's gone, trust me. He's alone and waiting." he said it with a wink and Romilda spun on her, extremely high, heel and climbed the stairs.

Her hand rested on the door handle a little while she summoned up her Gryffindor courage, took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Ron Weasley looked up, expecting it to be Harry, and was lost for words. His eyes were automatically glued to the girl who had just entered his room. Romilda wasn't sure if he recognised her or not but it didn't matter and she began to walk slowly towards him, letting him 'take in the view' as it were. When she was only a few steps away, Ron began stammering, trying so hard to get out a full sentence but failing miserably.

"Bubut...you're you're you're … you're not …n..not…" he stuttered and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at his shock and nervousness while she backed him into a corner. He was still stuttering when she was only a few centremetres away. She put a finger to his lips and he was silent.

"I'm not supposed to be here?" she said seductively "Who says?" she leaned in to kiss him but stopped mere millimetres from his lips.

She looked him right in the eye, her shoes meant that they were nearly the same height, and his eyes flickered down towards her chest before he whimpered something that sounded like 'Oh Merlin' and began to look everywhere else, avoiding Romilda that is. She pressed herself up against him and he found that a wall prevented him from moving any further backwards. She ran her hands through his hair and slowly down his torso as she moved closer and closer, before she took a diversion and kissed him on the cheek. He inhaled quickly and she leaned back slightly and admired the perfect lipstick kiss mark on his freckled cheek which was now a deep shade of pink.

"Having fun yet?" she murmured huskily as she slipped her hands around his back and into his jeans pockets.

"N..no…no." Ron mumbled. She leaned closer again, this was apparently the key part of the plan, according to Harry, and she didn't want to let him down. She took Ron's hands with her own and placed them on her hips as she regained her place just a fraction away from him and whispered

"Just do it…you know you want to." she blinked a few times, remembering a magazine saying that it was attractive for some reason or another. She locked her dark eyes with his blue ones, forcing him to consider her, tempting him.

He made his mind up and pushed her away, rather abruptly, nearly making her stumble in her heels. He started muttering wildly and pacing the room. Romilda had certainly not planned for this and began to edge towards the door, nearly jumping out of her skin when he banged his fist on a cupboard. She had just opened the door and was about to slip away when he lunged across the room and slammed the door which banged loudly making Romilda shriek and clasp her hands together, thankful she hadn't left them lingering on the door frame. She suddenly felt very small as she glared at her with blazing eyes before turning in a flash and striding back to the other side of the dormitory. She wrenched open the door again and fled down the stairs, her heel snapping halfway down. A few curses escaped her mouth but she didn't dare stop racing back to the safety of her own room and in her black pyjamas with the silver stars in the corner.

"Romilda?" Harry reached for her arm in confusion.

She quickly turned, to tug her arm away, and he saw her eyes wide with shock and fear. She had began to shake, with goosebumps all over her body, she just didn't understand how the situation had turned so quickly, she'd been so in control and suddenly…she gulped at the memory of the last few minutes. Harry then saw how shaken she was and pulled her into his arms as a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. She furiously wiped them away, this wasn't her, Romilda Vane was confident, bubbly, flirty, not weeping and helpless. She swallowed,

"He didn't kiss me." she walked slowly upstairs to her room, giving Harry one last look. He looked slightly confused, obviously he'd been under the impression that she was so upset because Ron had taken advantage somehow. She gave him a brave smile before they heard another bang from the seventh year boys room and Harry leapt up the stairs two at a time. Romilda sighed as she climbed the remaining few stairs, 'Merry bloody Christmas.'

**A/N Well next chapters going to be the last one unless anyone wants to see a failry cheesy ending, ok more than fairly cheesy, where all the characters are coupled off and its a lovely happy ending, so leave a review and tell me if you want this corny ninth chapter or not please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So this chapter is more random than the others, mainly because its about Christmas Day and I'm writing this in July! But it is Luna so I have an excuse!**

Chapter Eight

Luna Lovegood was humming tunelessly to herself. She wasn't the sort of person to get impatient but she hasd been standing still as a statue, no wait, still as a muggle statue. Luna grinned as she remembered the 'statues' in the garden of Harry's cottage. They'd spent an entire afternoon chasing them around the house. Harry had adamantly declared that he hadn't known about them before he had moved in, but Luna knew that he'd just wanted the company. She found the statues rather charming to be honest. She stared at the darkness around her and counted to sixty in French to try and distract herself from the irritating itching in her right foot. It was then when Luna wondered if there was enough oxygen to last her however long it would take the others to get out of bed, it was very warm and she could feel her cheeks tinging pink as the air became stuffy. She really hoped that there wasn't a paraquatic leghorn drifting around, that would explain the itching as well as the heat. Luna's ears pricked up as she heard a group of people niosily enter the room, it sounded like three or four people chattering at once, but she knew it was them once another person entered the room and the others all gasped and spoke compliments which Luna could finally make out,

"Wow Gin, you look amazing!" being the basis of all of them.

"Never mind me, its present time!" was the response and Luna felt her palms turn sweaty as she knew they would all be looking at her,

"What the bloody hell is that?", that he would be looking at her. It was crazy really, she was covered in a brown paper shield and Harry, her substitute brother and Chosen One extraordinaire had assured her that she and Ron were meant to be.

She heard a rip and all thoughts left her mind except for him, and the fact that she was going to see his face for the first time in days. Those days had felt like a lifetime. The last layer of paper fell to the floor and she beamed as an equally huge grin spread across Ronald's face. She stepped away from the huge pile of brown paper on the floor, not a bit disappointed that the result of the gruelling task of wrapping herself up at two o'clock in the morning had been torn away in a few seconds.

She gazed into Ronald's eyes adoringly, watching his brain trying to take everything in and say or do something, anything. She saw his eyes flicker all over her attire and she checked her left shoulder where his glaze had lingered to find a bent, slightly dishevelled angel wing.

"Oh, I so wanted this to be perfect." she sighed, becoming the tiniest bit nervous that Harry, Hermione and Ginny had been wrong in their assumptions and advice.

"It is perfect." Ronald croaked out, his throat had become very dry it seemed. He reached out for her hand and kissed her smooth, creamy skin. Her eyes widened as he fumbled in his pocket, pulled out a ring and placed it on her finger clumsily. She hadn't even thought about him getting her anything! The miniature dragon that now resided on the middle finger of her right hand roared quietly and snorted fire that was a swirly mixture of shocking pink and pure white.

"It's beautiful." she whispered

"Just like you." he replied before pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. The world stopped and they held each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Get a room guys!" Ginny startled them out of their dream world. Luna had forgotten the others were in the room.

"You can talk! I'm still having nightmares about the last time I opened a broom cupboard!" Harry reminded her. General commotion ensued as Ginny jumped at Harry in rage and Hermione desperately tried to break up the 'playful' fight.

Ronald kissed Luna on the cheek and breathed in her scent which reminded him of all the times they'd spent together.

"I love you Luna." he said, his words couldn't have been more true.

"I love you too Ronald." tears of happiness rolled freely down her cheeks and she laughed, overwhelmed at all the emotions she was feeling at once. He wrapped his arms around her and counted the brightest blond strands in her hair. She gazed up at him and counted the freckles on his nose. She smiled blissfully, knowing that they'd done this countless times.

"I miss the radishes." he noted the crystals in her earlobes.

"Ginny said they ruined the look, she's a lot better at these things than I am." Luna replied.

"Not a chance." her boyfriend squeezed her hand. "Merry Christmas"

"Same to you." with a kiss.

"Same to us all!" said Harry who had become rather 'merry' after opening a bottle of Leprechaun Larger at an unusually early time in the afternoon. Hermione had charmed her music player to blast out both muggle and wizarding songs but couldn't seem to get it to stop insulting the worst dancers.

"Well, that's George for you." she gave up and wandered back into her dormitory presumingly to write to her boyfriend who couldn't be there.

"May I have this dance?" Ronald was bowing jokily.

"Why of course." they danced together for four songs before joining Ginny and Harry who were playing what looked like 'Spot the Slytherin'.

"I can see two younger ones over there in that corner, but there's quite a lot of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws mingled everywhere." Luna told them as she took a seat next to Harry and Ronald. Ignoring their bewildered looks and awkward silence which quite often followed whatever Luna said, she tried to continue the conversation but was interrupted as Ronald remembered that she hadn't explained anything.

"So hang on, where've you been the past few days?"

"At Harry's obviously."

"Harry's?!" Ronald turned to look at his best friend.

"Erm…yeh. Think I might have a bit of explaining to do." Harry nodded over to an empty corner of the Common Room and Ronald walked over with him, thoroughly confused.

"That is a very pretty dress Ginny." Luna complimented her friend.

"Thanks, bet you can't guess who its from!" Ginny joked.

Luna studied the flowing silver and green of the dress.

"Its from Draco Malfoy isn't it?" Luna said plainly.

"Yep, he's meeting me here in a bit!" Ginny grinned widely at the prospect.

"This shared Common Room idea was quite a good one wasn't it?" Luna commented, glad she wouldn't be stuck with those incomprehensive Ravenclaws in her year all Christmas.

"Oh, there he is!" Ginny exclaimed and jumped out of her seat.

"You'll be ok on your own for a bit won't you?" Ginny checked and bounded across to meet Draco once Luna had nodded. She had something to do anyway. She got up and quietly made her way to the door. She took one last look at her beloved Ronald, hoping that he would react as she had expected to what Harry was telling him. The bewildered look on his face told Luna that he had reached Stage One - bewilderment.

Content that Stage Three - blaming her, would be well and truly over with by the time she got back, she slipped away quietly and hummed to herself, creating a melody to accompany the rhythm of her footsteps on the marble floor of the room she had walked across so many times. Once the song had finished she clung to the balcony and took a long deep breath of refreshing air. Her fingers ran along the smooth stone, remembering every curve and scanning the landscape as if making sure of something. Satisfied, she pulled out her wand and murmured a few words to match the swishing of the willow. A pure white dove fluttered into her hand. Professor Flitwick had been so proud of her when she had perfected that charm in third year and she had thought of his delight of each and every time she had performed it since. Of course she thought about someone else as well. Someone else who had always been proud of her.

It was a scene of serenity as the angel with a broken wing whispered everything her father would have wanted to hear to a dove that stayed peaceful in her palms, each warming the other. A few tender moments of silence followed her words before she gazed at the dove soaring up towards the clouds. She stood, breathing slowly in and out, in and out, savouring the blissfully calm emptiness of the moment, ghosts of tears still haunting her eyes overridden by a brilliant mind focused on happiness to come.

An unsure clearing of the throat in the room behind her startled Luna out of her peaceful state. She spun around, disillusioned to the fact that this was her place, and only hers, before breathing a sigh of relief at the figure stood awkwardly in the middle of the room,

"You found me." the only three words that had decided to drift into her mind which was numb with ecstasy just caused by his presence.

"I always will." he assured her before joining her on the balcony and pressing his lips against hers.

"Merry Christmas Luna."

"Merry Christmas Ronald."

**A/N So this is technically the last chapter but I'm going to stick another one on the end to round it all off, don't read it if you don't want to see everyone all coupled up! I just want to thank everyone who read this and reviewed, it meant a lot to me! Hope you enjoyed it !**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Ok so this story is now proabably AU seeing as Deathly Hallows didn't quite turn out as I'd planned, I'd predicted a much bigger Weasley massacre but at least I got one death right! Well here's the last chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

Harry Potter sat, on the floor, his back resting against an empty chair, with an empty house elf wine bottle in his hand. That was just how his life felt - empty. He didn't have a purpose anymore, even all his friends had deserted him, paired off with each other. His worst enemy for six years had stolen his girlfriend from right under his nose and he even knew werewolves who were more popular with the ladies than he was. Well, one werewolf, but that wasn't the point. Harry's thoughts turned to Greyback. The one whose wand had sent Neville to his death. Hit him from behind. Neville couldn't even face his killer. Harry had seen Neville behind the veil, though he still didn't quite know if those who he had seen once more were real. There was only one way to find out.

Harry thought about how easy it would be for him to walk away now, away from everything. Into the Veil Room. Take a step too far. If it was real he would be reunited with his parents again. See all of those who he had lost. Harry smashed the bottle against the floorboards just to see it shatter. The shards of glass summed up what had happened to his life over the past year. His hands moved towards the glass, unsure whether they were about to try and clumsily clear the area, temporarily forgetting his wand, or whether they were simply aiming to press against the fragments, wanting to feel something, anything that wasn't emptiness or loss. As his palms neared the floor the glass suddenly disappeared, Harry blinked twice in confusion before realising that there was someone stood in front of his, holding out a fresh bottle of wine. He looked dubiously at the person who was offering him the drink.

"Give me _some _credit," she said "I'm not a silly little girl anymore, besides you're not having it all to yourself!" When Harry still didn't look convinced she added "Its clean, I promise." and sat down beside him on the, now clean, floor as he took the wine.

When Harry looked into her eyes he saw something that wasn't there before. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. When she smiled, her eyes didn't quite join in. Harry wondered just how much effect the other night had had on her.

"I'm sorry." he found the best words he could, hoping she'd understand, she did.

"Forgive and forget." she said plainly whilst trying to remember where she had first heard the phrase. She changed the subject and soon an hour had been filled with talking alone.

Harry's stomach rumbled loudly causing his cheeks to tinge pink and regret his choice of skipping the days meals. Romilda only smiled.

"Come on, I'm sure there's plenty left at the feast." she got to her feet and held out her hand to help him up. He reached for it and pulled himself to his feet. She started to pull her hand away from his when he grasped it tighter, it felt nice. She raised an eyebrow but didn't complain as they made their way through the portrait hole an down to the Great Hall for dinner.

**A/N Thank you again to those couple of you who reviewed, I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you liked reading it!**


End file.
